walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
David (Savior)
David is a member of The Saviors and is seen at the end of Issue 97 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is seen spying on Abraham and Eugene outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about David's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Something To Fear David is first seen in Issue 97 hiding from Eugene and Abraham as they go to collect supplies to make ammunition. He is seen with a few of Negan's men, motioning them to stay quiet as they spy on Abraham and Eugene passing by. He is later seen at the Alexandria Safe-Zone with Dwight and a few other Saviors trying, unsuccessfully, to gain access. He then retreats with other Saviors and Dwight. He later assists Negan and several other Saviors on the road by ambushing Rick's group, he is seen pointing a gun at Rick's head. He then watches as Negan beats Glenn's skull in. All Out War - Part One In Issue 117, David is seen fighting off zombies, alongside Negan and the rest of the Saviors. After the Saviors are forced to retreat back into The Sanctuary, David pays a visit to Holly, checking in on her. She asks him if she could have some water, and he replies that he'll give her some water, if she has sex with him. David then begins to rip Holly's shirt open and remove her pants, but, Negan walks in. Negan is mad at David for attempting to rape Holly and questions him before stabbing David in the neck, killing him. Death Killed By *Negan Negan catches David attempting to rape Holly, David quickly tries to apoligize but Negan stabs him in the neck, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Comic Series Volume 17: Something To Fear *Issue 97 (No Lines) *Issue 98 *Issue 100 (No Lines) Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 105 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 Trivia *David is the most used name in the Comic Series. David the Savior was the fourth to be named David. **Other commonly used names in both Comic Series and TV Series include Bruce, Beth, Chris, Billy, Eugene, Matthew, Jim, Sam, Paul, Mike, Tony, Greg, John, Bob, and Eric. **Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Chris, Jim, Eugene, David, Eric, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *David is the character featured on the cover of Issue 97. *Although he first appeared in Issue 97, his name is not revealed until Issue 117. *David's death is very similar to Harold's, as both being stabbed in the neck by member of the same facility, after receiving bad feedback for their actions. References ru:Дэвид (спаситель) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Deceased Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics